Krucza Łapa
Krucza Łapa (ang. Ravenpaw) – dawny uczeń Klanu Pioruna. Został samotnikiem, mieszkał na farmie razem z Jęczmieniem. Przyjaciel Ognistej Gwiazdy oraz Szarej Pręgi. Obecnie jest w Klanie Gwiazdy. Niegdyś należał do Klanu Pioruna. Jednak kiedy odkrył zdradę swojego mentora - Tygrysiego Pazura, jego życie było zagrożone przez gniew mentora i jego zwolenników. Trójka przyjaciół odprowadziła go do Jęczmienia, by tam mógł żyć bezpiecznie jako samotnik. Wygląd Krucza Łapa to mały, smukłyWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", spis Klanów, chudy, czarny kocur z małą białą plamką na jego piersi. Posiada zielone oczyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 200. Ma długi, wąskiWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 57 ogon z białą końcówką. Historia Krucza Łapa rodzi się Rudzikowemu Skrzydłu i Kędzierzawej Skórze z Klanu Pioruna, wraz z jego rodzeństwem Zakurzoną Skórą, ale poznajemy go wpierw jako ucznia Klanu Pioruna, znany jako Krucza Łapa, a jego mentorem jest Tygrysi Pazur. Jest świadkiem morderstwa Rudego Ogona, zastępcy Klanu Pioruna - przez Tygrysiego Pazura i rozkazuje mu, by milczał na ten temat. Kiedy Rdzawy, młody kocurek dołącza do klanu, znany teraz jako Ognista Łapa, obaj stają się bliskimi przyjaciółmi Szarej Łapy. Tygrysi Pazur zaczyna rozsiewać plotki o tym, że Krucza Łapa jest zdrajcą w obozie, aby go uciszyć. Po ataku Złamanej Gwiazdy, Szara Łapa i Ognista Łapa odprowadzają Kruczą Łapę, by zamieszkał w stodole z samotnikiem Jęczmieniem. Kiedy Klan Krwi próbuje przejąć las, on i Jęczmień pomagają Ognistej Gwieździe w pokonaniu Bicza, a on pomaga Jęczmieniowi pokonać jego przeszłość w Klanie Krwi. Kiedy klany opuszczają las, Krucza Łapa postanawia zostać z Jęczmieniem. Fiołek przyprowadza swoje kociaki, Dzielnego i Piękną do stodoły, a kiedy Krucza Łapa opowiada im historie o Klanach, podekscytowane mówią, że chcą zostać wojownikami. Srebrny Strumień mówi czarnemu uczniowi, by przyprowadził kociaki do Klanu Nieba, aby wypełniły swoje przeznaczenie. W drodze do Klanu Nieba, atakują ich pieszczochy. Początkowo Liściasta Gwiazda odrzuca Piękną i Dzielnego, a Krucza Łapa wyjaśnia jej, że pozostałe Klany opuściły las po inwazji Dwunożnych. Po kolejnym brutalnym ataku ze strony pieszczochów, Krucza Łapa pomaga Klanowi Nieba je pokonać, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie dożyje drogi do domu. Przed bitwą Błękitna Gwiazda, Lwie Serce i Biała Burza oferują mu imię wojownika, ale ten odmawia. Po bitwie zostaje poważnie ranny i ulega ranie żołądka, która go dręczyła, odkąd spotkał Dzielnego i Piękną. Leżąc na łapach Jęczmienia, odchodzi, a Liściasta Gwiazda żegna go jak prawdziwego wojownika. Fabuła Początek proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz Krucza Łapa jest jednym z kotów Klanu Pioruna, które walczą z Klanem Rzeki o Słoneczne Skały. Jest kotem, który ucieka z powrotem do obozu Klanu Pioruna, mimo że został ciężko ranny w bitwie, i ogłasza, że Rudy Ogon nie żyje. Nieznana kotka, później znana jako Złoty Kwiat, podbiega do niego i mówi, że musi go zobaczyć Nakrapiany Liść, medyk Klanu Pioruna. Wkrótce potem mdleje, a Nakrapiany Liść opatruje go. Stwierdza, że jego ramię jest ciężko ranne, a on pozostaje w legowisku medyka przez kilka dni. Tygrysi Pazur szturcha go łapą później, każąc mu wstać, ale Nakrapiany Liść mówi mu, by był cierpliwy i pozwolił Kruczej Łapie odpocząć, by mógł wrócić do treningu. Krucza Łapa i Szara Łapa zostają dwoma najbliższymi przyjaciółmi Ognistej Łapy w Klanie. Zauważa się, że Krucza Łapa bardzo boi się Tygrysiego Pazura, staje się bardziej skoczny i zachowuje się bardzo nerwowo. Podczas jednego z samodzielnych polowań Krucza Łapa zostaje wyznany do Wężowych Skał i wraca ze żmiją,którą zabił. Kiedy wraca do obozu i spotyka Szarą Łapę i Ognistą Łapę, wąż owija się wokół szyi Kruczej Łapy, a ten podskakuje w przerażeniu. Krucza Łapa zostaje wysłany przez Tygrysiego Pazura, aby wkraść się na terytorium Klanu Cienia, by zapolować, narażając ucznia na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i naruszając kodeks wojownika. Ognista Gwiazda upiera się, że czarny uczeń powinien powiedzieć o tym Błękitnej Gwieździe, ale Krucza Łapa protestuje. Krucza Łapa jest na swoim pierwszym zgromadzeniu wraz z Ognistą Łapą i Szarą Łapą, i poszukuje niektórych uczniów z innych klanów, z którymi mogliby porozmawiać. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa słuchają Kruczą Łapę opowiadającego historię bitwy o Słoneczne Skały niektórym uczniom, ale Ognista Łapa zauważa, że Krucza Łapa mówi, że Rudy Ogon zabił Dębowe Serce, kiedy oryginalna historia była taka, że Dębowe Serce zabił Rudego Ogona, a Tygrysi Pazur zabił Dębowe Serce w zemście. Ognista Łapa pyta Szarej Łapy, że skoro Rudy Ogon zabił Dębowe Serce, to kto zabił Rudego Ogona, ale szary uczeń jest zbyt zainteresowany historią Kruczej Łapy, by odpowiedzieć. Krucza Łapa towarzyszy Tygrysiemu Pazurowi, Błękitnej Gwieździe, Ognistej Łapie i Szarej Łapie w drodze do Księżycowego Kamienia i stoi wraz z Szarą Łapą na zewnątrz Ust Matki. Błękitna Gwiazda ma sen do Klanu Gwiazdy i została ostrzeżona, aby natychmiast wrócili do obozu. W drodze powrotnej zostają zaatakowani przez szczury, a on jest pierwszym, który zauważył i został ugryziony przez szczura. Jest przerażony, gdy Błękitna Gwiazda traci życie. Kiedy wracają, Klan Cienia atakuje ich obóz. Krucza Łapa przyznaje Ognistej Łapie, że widział Tygrysiego Pazura zabijającego Rudego Ogona. Tygrysi Pazur powiedział uczniowi, aby wrócił do obozu, ale Krucza Łapa został, i zobaczył, że pręgowany wojownik zabija zastępcę. Szept Kruczej Łapy będącego zdrajcą Klanu Pioruna jest zapoczątkowany przez Tygrysiego Pazura, a kiedy czarny uczeń zbliża się do legowiska karmicielki, aby zajrzeć do kociaków. Oszronione Futro atakuje go bez słowa, co przeraża czarnego ucznia. Ognista Łapa podsłuchuje Tygrysiego Pazura, Długiego Ogona i Ciemną Pręgę. Dowiaduje się, że Tygrysi Pazur kłamie dwóm młodszym kocurom i wprowadza ich w błąd mówiąc, że Krucza Łapa zdradził Klan Pioruna i udaje, że jest mu przykro, a trzy kocury spiskują jak się go pozbyć. Kiedy Ognista Łapa zostaje wysłany, by odnaleźć Żółty Kieł po śmierci Nakrapianego Liścia i kradzieży kociaków Oszronionego Futra, zabiera ze sobą Kruczą Łapę i Szarą Łapę. Podczas poszukiwania Żółtego Kła, Ognista Łapa mówi Szarej Łapie, co powiedział mu czarny uczeń, i obaj zabierają go z lasu, by zamieszkał z Jęczmieniem, samotnikiem, który wcześniej im pomógł chronić Kruczą Łapą przed Tygrysim Pazurem, ponieważ Tygrysi Pazur powiedział, że jest zdrajcą, a gdy Błękitna Gwiazda była przy Księżycowym Kamieniu, zakradł się do obozu Klanu Cienia, by powiedzieć kotom, że granice Klanu Pioruna nie są strzeżone. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa mówią klanowi, że Krucza Łapa został zabity przez patrol Klanu Cienia, a następnie został uznany za zmarłego przez Klan Pioruna. Błękitna Gwiazda mianuje Ognistą Łapę i Szarą Łapę na wojowników mówiąc, że Krucza Łapa by tego chciał. Ogień i lód Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień spotykają Ogniste Serce i Szarą Pręgę sprowadzających Klan Wiatru do domu z wygnania. Kiedy Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga zastanawiają się, gdzie osiąść na noc z Klanem Wiatru, pojawia się wtedy Krucza Łapa. Po powitaniu czarnego kocura, Ogniste Serce myśli o tym, jak bardzo zmienił się z nieśmiałego, małego ucznia w pulchnego, futrzanego kota. Jednakże koty Klanu Wiatru nie pozdrawiają Kruczej Łapy całkiem przyjaźnie. Koty Klanu Wiatru są wobec niego nieufne i wrogie. Do Kruczej Łapy dołącza się Jęczmień, a dwa kocury oferują kotom Klanu Wiatru, Ognistemu Sercu i Szarej Prędze jedzenie i schronienie w stodole na noc. Wysoka Gwiazda, przywódca Klanu Wiatru, z wdzięcznością przyjmuje hojną ofertę dwójki samotników. Gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu, trójka przyjaciół udaje się na polowanie. Ogniste Serce pyta, czy kocur długo szukał Jęczmienia po tym, jak go zostawili. Krucza Łapa mówi mu, że skierował się prosto do stodoły na terytorium Klanu Wiatru. Mówi im także, jak unikał psów, mówiąc, że może je wyczuć z daleka, a następnie poczekał, aż znów się oddalą. Następnie rozmowa przenosi się na temat Tygrysiego Pazura, byłego mentora Kruczej Łapy. Uczeń pyta, co Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga powiedzieli zastępcy i. Rudy kocur mówi, że Tygrysi Pazur uważa, że jego uczeń jest martwy i że został zabity przez patrol Klanu Cienia. Następnie, gdy dwaj uczniowie Klanu Wiatru zaczynają bez celu iść w kierunku Ognistego Serca, Szarej Pręgi i Kruczej Łapy, Krucza Łapa drażni się z nimi, próbując przestraszyć dwóch uczniów, bezpośrednio mówiąc dwóm uczniom, że samotnicy jak on uwielbiają jeść uczniów klanu, kiedy tylko mogą ich złapać. Uczniowie Klanu Wiatru nie nabierają się na słowa samotnika, więc odpowiada, że ich mięso i tak byłoby zbyt sztywne i twarde. Następnie Ogniste Serce przypomina uczniom Klanu Wiatru, że gdyby nie Krucza Łapa, nadal byliby zmarznięci i głodni. Następnie rozmowa schodzi na Klan Pioruna. Krucza Łapa zastanawia się, czy aby na pewno to dobrze, że klan uważa go za martwego. Następnie Krucza Łapa każe im się przespać, ponieważ wyglądają na wyczerpanych. Czarny uczeń mówi, że będzie stać na warcie tej nocy. Następnie Ogniste Serce zastanawia się nad swoją decyzją, by pomóc Kruczej Łapie opuścić Klan Pioruna. Jego myśli kierują się ku temu, co Błękitna Gwiazda powiedział o tym, że każdy kot ma swoje przeznaczenie, a Kruczej Łapy przeznaczeniem było opuścić klan. Las tajemnic Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga po zgromadzeniu wymykają się do stodoły, gdzie Jęczmień mieszka, by zapytać Kruczą Łapą o śmierć Dębowego Serca. Krucza Łapa mówi, że wojownik został zabity przez spadającą skałę, a nie przez Rudego Ogona, jak przypuszczał Ogniste Serce, próbując wcześniej przekonać Błękitną Gwiazdę o winie Tygrysiego Pazura. Ogniste Serce ujawnia prawdę o tym, gdzie przebywa Krucza Łapa Błękitnej Gwieździe. Na początku twierdzi, że może nie był przeznaczony do życia jako kot klanowy, ale dopiero po odkryciu prawdy o zdradzie Tygrysiego Pazura zaprasza go z powrotem do klanu. Jednakże Krucza Łapa postanawia zostać samotnikiem z Jęczmieniem, ale obiecuje, że przyjdzie ponownie odwiedzić klan. Chociaż Ogniste Serce zastanawia się, czy przywiezienie Kruczej Łapy na farmę Jęczmienia było słuszne, później odkrywa, że było to najlepsze, gdy widzi niegdyś chudego i skocznego czarnego kocura jako spokojnego, dobrze odżywionego samotnika. Cisza przed burzą Krucza Łapa wraca do lasu, aby powiedzieć swoim starym klanowiczom o białym pieszczochu, którego widział, który okazuje się być uczniem Ognistego Serca, Obłoczna Łapa. Krucza Łapa zabiera Ogniste Serce do gniazda Dwunożnych, w którym go trzymali. Pomaga zwabić psy z dala od Piaskowej Burzy i Ognistego Serca, biegając po podwórku i wspinając się na drzewo. Kotka i jasno-rudy kocur znajdują Kruczą Łapę na drzewie. Po tym, jak wszyscy wycofali się z drzewa, Krucza Łapa prowadzi ich do domu Dwunożnych gdzie jest Obłoczna Łapa i podchodzi z nimi do okna. Patrzą przez chwilę na to, co robi, a potem idą na podwórko. Biały uczeń wychodzi z domu Dwunożnych i ucieka Dwunożnym, a Krucza Łapa rozprasza Dwunożnych an tyle długo, dopóki uczeń nie będzie bezpieczny. Gdy Obłoczna Łapa jest wolny i został zbesztany przez Ogniste Serce, Krucza Łapa pomaga im wrócić do Klanu, żegna się z trzema kotami i wraca z powrotem do domu. Niebezpieczna ścieżka Krucza Łapa jest proszony przez Pojedynczego Wąsa o sugestię, by przekazał Błękitnej Gwieździe wiadomość o rozwiązaniu pokoju pomiędzy Klanem Wiatru i Klanem Pioruna podczas spotkania przy Czterech Drzewach, aby omówić zniknięcie ofiary. Tej nocy pojawia się w obozie Klanu Pioruna, a Ogniste Serce niechętnie, ale pilnie, prowadzi go do Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Ona i Krucza Łapa rozmawiają o tym prywatnie i podejmuje decyzję, że zabierze patrol do Czterech Drzew, ale jeśli nie ma zgody, wtedy Klan Pioruna będzie walczyć. Krucza Łapa i Ogniste Serce rozmawiają krótko, zanim Krucza Łapa wraca do stodoły. Czarna godzina Kiedy Ognista Gwiazda wraca od Księżycowego Kamienia po zdobyciu dziewięciu żyć, Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa witają go i Rozżarzoną Skórę. Proponują im by zostali w stodole na odpoczynek. Później Krucza Łapa jest krótko widziany, kiedy poluje. Kiedy przychodzi pożegnać Błękitną Gwiazdę, Ognista Gwiazda i Szara Pręga mówią mu, że idą do Klanu Rzeki, by ocalić kocięta Szarej Pręgi i Srebrnego Strumienia. Gdy widzą, co Tygrysia Gwiazda zrobił Kamiennemu Futru, Krucza Łapa jest przerażony. Ognista Gwiazda mówi mu, że może wrócić, ale Krucza Łapa odmawia. Gdy ratują kociaki Szarej Pręgi z ciemnego tunelu, Krucza Łapa zachowuje się jak kot Klanu Tygrysa, by przejść obok Wyszczerbionego Zęba. Po wejściu do środka, trzej przyjaciele zabierają Mglistą Stopę, Pierzastą Łapę i Burzową Łapę z ciemnego tunelu. Następnie przekraczają rzekę, aby wrócić na terytorium Klanu Pioruna, ale patrol zauważa ich. Szybko przekraczają rzekę. Po powrocie do obozu Krucza Łapa żegna się z nimi i wraca na farmę. Później, gdy Klany przygotowują się do bitwy z Klanem Krwi, Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień przybywają do Klanu Pioruna, aby poinformować ich o tym, że Jęczmień wiedział o Klanie Krwi. Oferują pomoc w walce z kotami Bicza, a Ognista Gwiazda zgadza się. Widzą, jak walczą razem w bitwie jako wojownicy Klanu Lwa. Po zakończeniu bitwy wracają do domu. Nowa przepowiednia Północ Mówi Jeżynowemu Pazurowi, że miejsce, w którym tonie słońce jest prawdziwe, wskazując wędrującym kotom ogonem kierunek, gdzie zachodzi słońce. Krucza Łapa nigdy nie był sam w miejscu, w którym tonęło słońce, ale wcześniej pozwolił schronić się w stodole wielu włóczęgów i samotników, którzy mu o tym powiedzieli. Kiedy odwiedza obóz Klanu Pioruna, aby ostrzec Ognistą Gwiazdę o potworach, Jeżynowy Pazur mówi mu o swoim śnie, Krucza Łapa myśli o miejscu, gdzie tonie słońce. Jest także pierwszym kotem, który ostrzega Ognistą Gwiazdę przed ogromnymi potworami, które niszczą drzewa, gdy składa Klanowi Pioruna wizytę. Potwory znajdują się głównie w pobliżu stodoły i terytorium Klanu Wiatru, ale chce ostrzec Ognistą Gwiazdę. Przywódca mówi, że to nie problem i ignoruje ostrzeżenie samotnika. W dalszej części książki udziela schronienia podróżującym kotom, zanim udadzą się na wyprawę. On i Jęczmień również towarzyszą młodszym kotom do Wysokich Skał, a potem żegna się, a pozostałe koty odchodzą. Wschód księżyca Krucza Łapa nie pojawia się we Wschodzie Księżyca, ale występuje w spisie klanów. Świt Krucza Łapa cieszy się na widok Ognistej Gwiazdy, ale jest zaniepokojony tym, że nie ma Szarej Pręgi i pyta, gdzie on jest. Kiedy Ognista Gwiazda odpowiada, że zniknął, czarny kocur pyta go, czy on nie żyje. Ognista Gwiazda opowiada mu o tym, jak Dwunożni wyłapali kilka kotów z lasu. Krucza Łapa pociesza kocura i mówi, że nie jest sam, a reszta klanów będzie z nim. Ognista Gwiazda opowiada mu, że las jest w szczony przez potwory Dwunożnych i jeżeli tutaj zostaną, umrą z głodu. On i Jęczmień proponują schronienie kotom w starej stodole, zanim powrócą do Wielkiej Podróży i będzie mógł ostatni raz pożegnać się z przyjacielem. Daje Ognistej Gwieździe królika jako prezent. Rudy kocur dziękuje i pyta się czy dołączy, ale ten odmawia. Ognista Gwiazda jest zawiedziony tym, iż jego przyjaciel się nie dołączy, ponieważ on i Szara Pręga są jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi za czasów bycia uczniem. Kiedy koty odchodzą, Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa patrzą na oddalające się koty. Czarny kocur wydaje się być smutny widząc jak wielu jego przyjaciół odchodzi. Siła trójcy Wzrok Mimo, że nie pojawia się oficjalnie w Widzeniu, Szara Pręga wspomina swoje spotkanie w Kruczą Łapą, który jest zaniepokojony o Ognistą Gwiazdę i zwraca uwagę w kierunku, w którym klany podróżowały. Ognista Gwiazda jest podekscytowany usłyszeć wieści o swoim starym przyjacielu i pyta Szarą Pręgę, czy z Kruczą Łapę wszystko w porządku. Szara Pręga mówi, że dwunożni w lesie nie mieli wpływu na farmę i że u Kruczej Łapy i Jęczmienia wszystko w porządku. Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Krucza Łapa jest postrzegany we śnie jako przerażony kocur, który spogląda na ciało martwego przywódcy. Przychodzi i czeka na niebiesko-szarą kotkę, aby wrócić do życia. Po jej przybyciu doznaje ulgi. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Krucza Łapa jest jednym z czterech uczniów obecnych w Klanie Pioruna. Widać go jak odrywa liść z łodygi, kiedy jego brat, Zakurzona Łapa, atakuje go. Zaskoczony, Krucza Łapa wyskakuje w powietrze. Błękitna Gwiazda myśli sobie, że jest już od kociaka zbyt nerwowy, kiedy to jego matka, Rudzikowe Skrzydło, w połowie księżyca wyprowadziła go ze żłobka. Przywódczyni ma nadzieję, że nauczy się odwagi od mentora, którego mu przydzieliła – od Tygrysiego Pazura. Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Krucza Łapa pojawia się krótko, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda odwiedza go w drodze do Księżycowego Kamienia. Pyta się przyjaciela, czy ma jakieś kłopoty, a po krótkim wahaniu Ognista Gwiazda mówi mu o dziwnych snach, jakie miał. Krucza Łapa pociesza go, mówiąc, że Klan Gwiazd pomoże mu. Później, gdy Ognista Gwiazda wraz z Piaskową Burzą odbudowują utracony Klan, Klan Nieba, Krucza Łapa oraz Jęczmień zapraszają ich do spędzenia nocy w stodole. Kiedy Krótki Wąs opuszcza Klan Nieba, Ognista Gwiazda myśli o Kruczej Łapie krótko, zauważając, że nie każdy kot jest odpowiedni do życia w Klanie. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Kiedy Jeżynowa Gwiazda udaje się na farmę ze Stokrotką, by spotkać się z Kolendrą i Dymem, szaro-biały kocur pyta ich, czy chcą zobaczyć stodołę. Przez to Jeżynowa Gwiazda myśli o Jęczmieniu, Kruczej Łapie i stodole przy granicy Klanu Wiatru, porównując stodołę z jeziora i stodołą leśną, mówiąc, że jest znacznie mniejsza, chociaż wciąż pachnie tak samo. Podróż Jastrzębiego Skrzydła Kiedy Rozbrzmiewająca Pieśń po raz pierwszy poruszyła pomysł opuszczenia terytorium, medyk sugeruje poszukiwanie pomocy u Jęczmienia, ponieważ to on pomógł przyprowadzić Dzielną Łapę i Piękną Łapę do Klanu Nieba. Krucza Łapa jest kilkakrotnie wspominany jako przyjaciel Jęczmienia i zauważył, że powiedział Złupionemu Potokowi, że inne Klany już dawno opuściły swój obszar. Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy Złamany pokój Krucza Łapa najpierw przedstawia siebie, swoją codzienną rutynę, Jęczmienia i sposób, w jaki zamieszkał w stodole. Krucza Łapa następnie mówi o czasie, kiedy włóczędzy przychodzą do stodoły szukając schronienia w porze Nagich Drzew. Willie i jego przyjaciele przychodzą do stodoły w śnieżną noc. Włóczędzy pytają, czy mogliby schronić się przed burzą w ich stodole, a Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień szybko się zgadzają. Willie i inni przedstawiają się, a Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień pokazują im, gdzie będą spać, i łapią dla gości po świeżej myszy. Wkrótce po tym, jak koty zjadły, partner przywódcy włóczęgów, Mięta, rodzi kociaki, których imiona to Sniff, Lód, Chmura i Płatek Śniegu. Goście osiedlają się na kilka dni, dbając o kociaki. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień polują dla nich. Wkrótce, gdy kociaki są starsze, są bardzo wdzięczni Kruczej Łapie. Kiedy Jęczmień prosi Kruczą Łapę, aby poszedł z nim na spacer, Jęczmień mówi Kruczej Łapie o swojej nieufności wobec gości. Krucza Łapa zakłada, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ Jęczmień nie stara się wystarczająco dobrze poznać gości. Rozmowa szybko się kończy, gdy czarny kocur ucieka, by złapać piórko dla kociaków Mięty. Później Willie jest postrzegany przez Kruczą Łapę na drugiej stronie stodoły. Czarny kocur myśli, że próbuje się wydostać i wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób Willie idzie tylko do miejsca, gdzie są kurczaki. Krucza Łapa wyjaśnia, jak on i Jęczmień nie polują na kurczaki i że należą do Dwunożnych. Następna rozmowa, która toczy się pomiędzy Kruczą Łapą a Jęczmieniem ciągnie się na temat włóczęgów. Jęczmień mówi Kruczej Łapie, że Snapper naucza kociaki Mięty ciosów śmierci. Krucza Łapa zaprzecza temu, co Jęczmień uważał za myśl, że kocur nie rozumiał, co robi Snapper. Krucza Łapa odchodzi, mówiąc kocurowi, że muszą chronić kociaki. Po pewnym czasie Willie i inni włóczędzy postanawiają ruszyć dalej, a Krucza Łapa jest zawiedziony tym, iż odchodzą. Czarny kocur żegna się z kociakami Mięty i patrzy, jak odchodzą. Kociaki sprawiają, że Krucza Łapa tęskni za Klanem Pioruna i ciężko pracuje, aby polować dla kotów i znaleźć najlepsze zabawki dla kociaków, podczas gdy Jęczmień uważa, że w kotach było coś dziwnego. W planie Williego, aby wyrzucić ich z obory, jeden z kotów Dwunożnych ujawnia, że byli z Klanu Krwi i prawie zabija Kruczą Łapę, którego życie ratuje Mięta Sugeruje, że on i Jęczmień powinni się skryć przy Księżycowym Kamieniu. Gdy dotarli do Księżycowego Kamienia, Krucza Łapa otrzymuje sen od Klanu Gwiazdy. Pojawiają się Nakrapiany Liść, Błękitna Gwiazda i Biała Burza, mówiąc mu, że Klan Pioruna pomógłby im znaleźć sposób, by wygnać włóczęgów ze stodoły, by tam mogli mieszkać ponownie. Krucza Łapa dziękuje im i budzi Jęczmienia, by opowiedzieć mu o swoim śnie. Klan w potrzebie Krucza Łapa jest po raz pierwszy widziany jak budzi Jęczmienia ze złego snu, który dotyczył jego poprzedniego życia w Klanie Krwi. Mówi kocurowi, że muszą iść do Klanu Pioruna i że Ognista Gwiazda im pomoże. Jęczmień niechętnie się zgadza i wyruszają przez terytorium Klanu Wiatru, gdzie zostają zatrzymani przez patrol Klanu Wiatru. Na czele patrolu stoi niezwykle przyjazny Błotnisty Pazur, który mówi Kruczej Łapie i Jęczmieniowi, że zaginął kociak z ich obozu, Wronek. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień obiecują, że będą mieć oko na kociaka, a w końcu znajdują go bawiącego się przy Czterech Drzewach. Kiedy pytają Wronka, co o tu robi, odpowiada, że chciał wspiąć się na Wielką Skałę, aby zobaczyć, jak to jest być przywódcą. Szukają patrolu Klanu Wiatru, ale spotykają patrol Klanu Pioruna i oskarżyli ich o kradzież Wronka. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień ogłaszają, że go znaleźli, co wszystko wyjaśnia. Patrol Klanu Wiatru dziękuje Kruczej Łapie i Jęczmieniowi, a następnie opuszcza Wronka. Zakurzona Skóra oskarża następnie Kruczą Łapę o szpiega Klanu Wiatru, ale wkrótce uświadamia sobie, jak głupie byłoby, gdyby szpieg Klanu Wiatru chciał zobaczyć przywódcę, a Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień wchodzą do obozu. Krucza Łapa jest witany przez kilka kotów, w tym łatwo rozpoznawalna Jasne Serce, która mówi niepokazanemu kotowi, powiedzieć Ognistej Gwieździe, że ma gości. Krucza Łapa poznaje wtedy dwa kociaki przywódcy, Wiewiórkę i Listka. Ognista Gwiazda wkrótce wychodzi, by zobaczyć Kruczą Łapę, a po wspólnym posiłku mówi mu wszystko, co stało się z nieuczciwymi kotami, i prosi o jego pomoc. Ognista Gwiazda milczy przez chwilę, a potem zgadza się im pomóc. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień wiedzą, że jest coś, czego Ognista Gwiazda im nie mówi, co jest potwierdzone następnego dnia, kiedy patrol wojowników wraca po tym, jak został zaatakowany przez koty Klanu Krwi. Ognista Gwiazda mówi Kruczej Łapie i Jęczmieniowi, że wyśle patrol, aby pomóc im w rozwiązaniu problemu z Klanem Krwi. Krucza Łapa natychmiast oferuje mu pomoc w patrolach, mówiąc, że nie chcą być ciężarem podczas pobytu w Klanie. Potem Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień idą na polowanie z Szarą Pręgą i Obłocznym Ogonem. Są atakowani przez patrol Klanu Krwi, z którego jeden wydaje się rozpoznawać Jęczmienia. Po tym, jak inny patrol Klanu Pioruna ratuje ich przed kotami Klanu Krwi, Szara Pręga konfrontuje się z Jęczmieniem, pytając go, czy zna kota Klanu Krwi. Jęczmień mówi, że nie, a potem ucieka, a Szara Pręga patrzy za nim. Później Ognista Gwiazda i Szara Pręga konfrontują się z Jęczmieniem i pytają, czy wie, gdzie jest obóz Klanu Krwi. Gniewnie odpowiada, że nie, i ucieka ponownie. Pojawia się Deszczowa Łapa, krzycząc, że Szczawiowa Łapa, jego siostra, została ranna przez parę włóczęgów. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień dołączają do patrolu, aby ją uratować, a Jęczmień mówi Kruczej Łapie, że Klan Krwi też zranił jego siostrę i postanawia pomóc Klanowi Pioruna. Tej nocy Ognista Gwiazda, starsi wojownicy, Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa mają spotkanie. Jęczmień mówi wszystkim, co wie, i nie wiedział, czy coś się zmieniło od śmierci Bicza. Krucza Łapa wskazuje, że mogą zapytać Fiołka, siostrę Jęczmienia. Odwiedzają ją, a ona idzie za nimi do Klanu Pioruna. Klan Pioruna prowadzi atak na włóczęgów i wygrywają. Kiedy wracają do obozu Klanu Pioruna, Ognista Gwiazda podziękuje im. Serce wojownika Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień są widziani w obozie Klanu Pioruna. Krucza Łapa myśli o tym, jak wspaniale jest być w obozie, a także, że Ognista Gwiazda pomoże im wypędzić złoczyńców z ich stodoły. Ognista Gwiazda pyta Kruczą Łapę, czy jest gotowy do ataku, a potem budzi Jęczmienia. Koty na patrolu to Szara Pręga, Obłoczny Ogon, Jasne Serce, Paprociowe Futro i Jeżynowa Łapa. Krucza Łapa jest przekonany, że włóczędzy nie będą mieli szans przeciwko patrolowi. Zarówno Krucza Łapa, jak i Jęczmień nie chcą nie narobić hałasu, ale Wiewiórka i Listek wybiegają z przedszkola, robiąc dużo hałasu. Reszta klanu budzi się i wszyscy życzą im powodzenia. Patrol opuszcza obóz i spotyka się z patrolem Klanu Wiatru, w tym Martwa Stopa, i życzy im powodzenia w ich misji. Później patrol dociera do gospodarstwa i postanawia założyć obóz. Obłoczny Ogon, Paprociowe Futro, Jasne Serce i Jeżynowa Łapa wychodzą na patrol myśliwski, podczas gdy pozostali wślizgują się na teren farmy. Widzą Williego i Snappera wychodzących ze stodoły, dając szansę kotom Klanu Pioruna na wślizgnięcie się. Widzą kociaki Mięty bawiące się myszką, a Krucza Łapa myśli sobie, że jest to zwykłe marnowanie pożywienia. Później wszyscy zbierają się, aby przedyskutować, jak wypędzą włóczęgów, a Krucza Łapa odpowiada na kilka pytań, o które pyta Ognista Gwiazda. Kocurek obawia się o Jęczmienia, ponieważ wie, że musi mu być ciężko stracić swój dom. Następnego ranka patrol rozpoczyna atak. Krucza Łapa jest zaskoczony, gdy kurczaki są przestraszone i robią dużo hałasu, kiedy przechodzą. Kiedy przechodzą przez ścianę, Snapper dostrzega ich i Ognista Gwiazda wydaje rozkaz, by zaatakować. Wbiegają do stodoły i zaczynają walczyć w ciemnościach stodoły. Oczy Kruczej Łapy dostosowują się i jest przerażony, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że koty z Klanu Krwi śledziły ich i współpracują z włóczęgami. Rolnik Dwunożnych widzi koty walczące i wypędza je. To wtedy, gdy zauważają Snappera i Pazura opuszczających farmę, być może wychodząc, bo boją się kotów klanowych. Trzy koty w końcu wymyślają plan i jest on wykonywany później tego wieczoru. Plan zaczyna się od tego, że Paprociowe Futro i Jeżynowy Pazur uwalniają kurczaki z klatki, powodując zmianę kierunku, pozwalając kotom klanowym wkraść się na dach drugiej stodoły. Następnie robią dziurę w dachu i wślizgują się do stodoły, podczas gdy Paprociowe Futro i Jeżynowy Pazur otwierają drzwi, aby spróbować zaskoczyć koty Klanu Krwi. Bitwa wygląda na dobrą dla Klanu Pioruna; udało im się wygonić koty na zewnątrz i otoczyć je. Jednak właśnie wtedy, gdy Krucza Łapa myśli, że bitwa została wygrana, jego najgorszy strach się spełnia; dwa koty, które zobaczył, uciekając ze stodoły, uciekły po wsparcie. Niespodziewany sojusznik pomaga kotom; psy usłyszały hałas, jaki wywołały koty, i udało im się uwolnić z łańcuchów. Tak jak Krucza Łapa ma zamiar zaatakować Williego, jednak atak przerywa mu Skoczek i Trąbka wzywającego pomocy. Jęczmień przychodzi im z pomocą, a bitwa zostaje ostatecznie wygrana. Skoczek i Trąbka pytają brata, czy mogą zostać w stodole, a Jęczmień na to pozwala. To początek rozłamu między Kruczą Łapą a Jęczmieniem, ponieważ jego dwaj bracia wydają się być bardzo leniwi i sprawiają, że Krucza Łapa robi dla nich wszystko - w tym polowanie. Kiedy jednak Jęczmień widzi lenistwo swoich braci, w końcu syczy i wyrzuca braci z obory. Krucza Łapa wydaje się zadowolony, że tak się stało. Przygoda Szarej Pręgi Powrót wojownika Kiedy Szara Pręga i Milka idą do stodoły, by zobaczyć Kruczą Łapę i Jęczmień, Krucza Łapa jest podekscytowany, widząc swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Krucza Łapa mówi Szarej Prędze, że Klany udały się w stronę zachodzącego słońca i proroctwa, jakie otrzymały Klany o umierającym wojowniku. Krucza Łapa zaprasza Szarą Pręgę i Milka, by spędzili noc w stodole. Następnie przywołuje Jęczmienia, który zdaje się podkochiwać w Milka. Kiedy Milka śledzi mysz, Krucza Łapa komentuje, że używa technik myśliwskich Klanu Pioruna. Następnego dnia wszystkie cztery koty odchodzą, a Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień idą aż do Wysokich Skał, a następnie wracają do stodoły. Krucza Łapa żałuje, że je widzą, ponieważ Szara Pręga był ostatnim połączeniem Kruczej Łapy z lasem. W całej książce Krucza Łapa jest pokazany jako czarny, z szarym futrem wokół oczu i na pysku, w przeciwieństwie do jego pierwotnego koloru futra. Przewodnik po terenie Sekrety Klanów Krucza Łapa nie ma głównego wglądu- on jest tylko jak, można zauważyć uczniem, Tygrysiego Pazura. Koty Klanów Skała wyjaśnia, jak Krucza Łapa nie lubił walki, a jego mentor, Tygrysi Pazur, nigdy tego nie zrozumiał. Tygrysi Pazur źle zinterpretował niechęć Kruczej Łapy do krzywdzenia innych jako strach, a kiedy Krucza Łapa jest świadkiem tego, że Tygrysi Pazur zabił Rudego Ogona, jego życie było zagrożone. Ognista Gwiazda pomógł Kruczej Łapie uciec od morderczych ambicji Tygrysiego Pazura, by zamieszkać na farmie Jęczmienia, gdzie nadal żyje, będąc szczęśliwy jako samotnik, bardziej niż wtedy, gdy był kotem klanowym. Na stronie Pierzastego Ogona Skała wspomina, jak Krucza Łapa, Szara Pręga i Ognista Gwiazda uratowali ją przed Klanem Tygrysa. Kodeks Klanów Krucza Łapa jest pokazany podczas „Kto tam idzie? Biała Burza uczy taktyki granicznej” wraz z Ognistą Łapą, Szarą Łapą, Piaskową Łapą i Zakurzoną Łapą. Kiedy Biała Burza mówi, że kot przekroczył granicę, uczniowie przycupnęli na piasku, aby ćwiczyć patrolowanie, Krucza Łapa myśli, że ma na myśli, że kot przekroczył prawdziwą granicę i został skorygowany. Później Krucza Łapa dostarcza poprawnej odpowiedzi na pytanie Białej Burzy, dlaczego kot klanowy mógł przekroczyć granicę: mogą potrzebować pomocy. Pod koniec Biała Burza chwali Kruczą Łapę za jego umiejętności myśliwskie i mówi, że czarny uczeń potrzebuje więcej odwagi, by być tak dobrym jak jego towarzysze. Biała Burza mówi również, że pewnego dnia Krucza Łapa może zostać przywódcą klanu. Bitwy Klanów Krucza Łapa czyni drobny wstęp w historie "Zakurzona Łapa mówi: Cienie w lesie" . Krucza Łapa zostaje wysłany z powrotem do Klanu Pioruna, przez swojego mentora Tygrysiego Pazura, by zaalarmować Błękitną Gwiazdę o wtargnięciu na ich terytorium przez Klan Cienia i jeśli to wymaga, przyprowadzić wsparcie. Ostateczny przewodnik Krucza Łapa jest wspomniany na stronie Ognistej Gwiazdy, jako jeden z najbliższy przyjaciół Ognistej Łapy po jego przybyciu. Jest też wspomniany na stronie Pierzastego Ogona, że ocalił i uratował Pierzastą Łapę i Burzową Łapę z Ognistą Gwiazdą i Szarą Pręgą. Krucza Łapa pojawia się w Ostateczny Przewodnik, podczas ceremonii przywództwa Jeżynowego Pazura. Jeżynowy Pazur pyta, czy kot, który pojawił się przed chwilą, był Krucza Łapa, a on odpowiada, że tak. Rozgląda się wokół otaczających go kotów Klanu Gwiazdy, twierdząc, że nie spodziewał się ich ponownie zobaczyć. Jeżynowy Pazur zgadza się i pyta, czy Krucza Łapa jest teraz kotem Klanu Gwiazdy. W oczach Kruczej Łapy rozbłysło rozbawienie, gdy odpowiada, że jest kotem Klanu Gwiazdy, ale nie jest nim, tak długo, jak długo nie było go w Klanie Pioruna. Mówi, że tęskni za Jęczmieniem, odwracając wzrok, kontynuując, mówiąc, że wciąż widzi samotnika i wie, że wkrótce znów będzie z nim. Jeżynowy Pazur mówi, że pamięta Jęczmienia, wyobrażając go sobie w myślach. Miauczy, że jest pewien, że samotnik również tęsknił za Kruczą Łapą. Krucza Łapa zgadza się i mówi, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz go widział, ale widział, dlaczego Ognista Gwiazda wyznaczył go na swojego zastępcę. Mówi, że ma zaszczyt być tym, który da nowemu przywódcy swoje ostatnie życie. Spogląda na Ognistą Gwiazdę i mówi, że były przywódca Klanu Pioruna byłby opłakiwany przez bardzo długi czas, ale jego duch pozostałby z Klanami na zawsze. Krucza Łapa opiera pysk na Jeżynowym Pazurze, który podarował mu życie. Otrzymał z nim siłę do wyrażania sprzeciwu w stosunku do niesprawiedliwości i dążenia do prawdy ponad wszystko. Krucza Łapa ponownie pojawia się na swojej stronie, wraz z Jęczmieniem. Krucza Łapa nigdy nie stał się wojownikiem, by służyć swojemu Klanowi, postanowił tak, gdy tylko Tygrysi Pazur został jego mentorem. Tygrysi Pazur uważał go za słabego z powodu jego pragnienia pokoju. Jest zagrożony, gdy jest świadkiem, jak jego mentor zabija Rudego Ogona podczas bitwy z Klanem Rzeki o Słoneczne Skały. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa zabrali go do Jęczmienia, aby chronić go przed Tygrysim Pazurem. Znalazł życie, które zawsze chciał tutaj w stodole, i zyskał wspaniałego przyjaciela w Jęczmieniu. Dwa koty wielokrotnie pomagały kotom klanowym, walcząc w walce z Klanem Krwi i użyczając schronienia czterem klanom podczas Wielkiej Podróży. Chociaż przyjaciele Kruczej Łapy w jego dawnym klanie tęsknili za nim, nie przyprowadzili go z powrotem, ponieważ Klan Pioruna ciągle cierpiał po czynach Tygrysiego Pazura. Nowele Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Nie pojawia się oficjalnie w książce, jednak znajduje się w spisie Klanów. Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Krucza Łapa ściga się z Szarą Łapą i Ognistą Łapą, biegnąc na tyle szybko, że ich otoczenie się rozmazuje. Kierują się w stronę Wężowych Skał, co Krucza Łapa zauważa ze zdziwieniem. Następnie trzy koty biegną koło Drogi Grzmotu, dotrzymując kroku i ostatecznie wyprzedzając potwory. Krucza Łapa jest wtedy obok rzeki, jego prędkość nie słabnie. Przed nim widzi, że Ognista Łapa dociera do Słonecznych Skał nad rzeką. Krucza Łapa dociera do szczytu chwilę potem, a wszyscy stoją obok siebie, by spojrzeć na drzewa. Gdy Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa ogłaszają, iż Klan Pioruna jest najlepszy, Krucza Łapa otwiera pysk, by do nich dołączyć, ale przerywa. Kropla deszczu spada na jego pysk, zaskakująca go. Chociaż niebo było bezchmurne, deszcz pada coraz bardziej. Krucza Łapa budzi się, widząc stojącego nad nim Jęczmienia, narzekając, że zmoknie. Wyskakuje ze swojego gniazda z sykiem i mamrocze, że myślał, że Jęczmień sprawdził dach, zanim zrobili sobie gniazda. Jego sen ciągle zaprząta głowę Kruczej Łapy. Czuje ból w żołądku i stwierdza, że źródło musiało pochodzić z myszy, którą Jęczmień złapał dwa wschody słońca wcześniej. Jęczmień twierdzi, że deszcz nie będzie trwał długo, więc obaj decydują się odwiedzić las starych klanów. Gdy idą, przychodzą do niego wspomnienia Szarej Pręgi i Ognistej Gwiazdy, a on zastanawia się, gdzie teraz są, odkąd ostatni raz ich widział. Krucza Łapa przechodzi tunelem prowadzący pod Drogą Grzmotu. Zaczyna biec i prawie wpada na Jęczmienia. Skradają się wzdłuż krawędzi gęstej ściany jeżyn i ruszają w górę zbocza. Wspina się na szczyt urwiska i jest przytłoczony wspomnieniami swojej dawnej klanowej przeszłości. Podąża starą ścieżką Klanu Pioruna, aby znaleźć stary obóz swojego klanu narodzin. Krucza Łapa znajduje lukę w obozie. Pamiętając, dlaczego Ognista Gwiazda opuścił obóz w pierwszej kolejności, pamięta historię Klanu Nieba. Zaczyna opowiadać Jęczmieniowi o miłych starych wspomnieniach, zanim kocur mówi, że nie powinien zapominać, dlaczego odszedł. Syczy, że nigdy nie żałował opuszczenia lasu, kiedy Szara Pręga i Ognista Gwiazda uratowali mu życie. Obaj opuszczają obóz i idą koło drewnianego płotu, gdy pojawia się Madric i rzuca się na nich za wtargnięcie na jego tereny. On i jego przyjaciele pieszczochy przeganiają Kruczą Łapę i Jęczmienia z dala, aż Fiołek wkracza, aby go zatrzymać. Następnie odwiedzają dom Fiołka i spotykają jej kociaki. Piękna i Dzielna, dwa jej kociaki, przypominają mu Ognistą Gwiazdę i Szarą Pręgę. Fiołek obiecuje, że wraz z kociakami odwiedzą kiedyś stodołę, w której mieszka Krucza Łapa. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień żegnają się i wracają do stodoły. Po zakończeniu się pory nagich drzew widzi Dzielnego, Piękną i Fiołka, którzy odwiedzają ich. Krucza Łapa ukrywa swój śmiech z ich ciekawości, gdy pokazuje im farmę. Uczy dwoje, jak polować, wpadać w przykucnięcie myśliwego i podchodzić pod zapach myszy. Łapie ją i dziękuje Klanowi Gwiazdy za zesłanie ofiary. Dzielny woła go, pytając, co mówi. Krucza Łapa zdaje sobie sprawę, że musiał to głośno powiedzieć. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz podziękował Klanowi Gwiazdy za zdobycz. Gdy odchodzą, Dzielny i Piękną skarżą się, że nie chcą iść do domu i chcą być wojownikami. Błagają Kruczą Łapę, by im pomógł. Później tej nocy, podczas gdy jego brzuch nadal go bolał, odwiedza go Srebrny Strumień. Mówi mu, że musi przyprowadzić Dzielnego i Piękną do Klanu Nieba, by stali się wojownikami i podążać za ich przeznaczeniem. Następnego ranka budzi się i mówi Jęczmieniowi, że chce zabrać Dzielnego i Piękną do Klanu Nieba. Jego serce zaczyna bić mocniej, gdy Jęczmień podnosi się i widać, ze jest sfrustrowany. Patrzy na Jęczmienia z przerażeniem, kiedy zeskakuje na trawę, by odejść. Odwiedza Fiołka, by zebrać dwa młode koty na podróż. Po pewnym wahaniu pozwala im odejść. Kręci ogonem w stronę Dzielnego i Pięknej, wołając ich, by ci poszli z nim na długą podróż. Podąża za dwoma młodymi kotami, gdy biegną przed nim. Wraca na farmę, by zapytać Jęczmienia, czy idzie z nim. Wzdryga się, kiedy Jęczmień mówi, że myśli, że Krucza Łapa zamierza odejść, aby dołączyć do Klanu Nieba. Krucza Łapa nie może uwierzyć, że Jęczmień nawet się nie pożegnał. Zaczynają swoją ścieżkę wzdłuż rzeki i po chwili Krucza Łapa krytykuje ich za skok. Na dźwięk szczekania psa on i młode koty wskakują na żywopłot. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo mija, kontynuują podróż i wybierają legowisko na skraju pola. Mówi im, żeby posprzątali, podczas gdy on pozbiera jajka dla swoich towarzyszy do jedzenia. Następnego dnia wraca z polowania, by znaleźć Piękną jedzącą z ręki Dwunożnego. Nakazuje jej przyjść do niego i beszta ją. Po upływie kolejnego dnia Krucza Łapa uczy ruchów młodych kotów. Następnie zaczynają podróżować ponownie, aż dotrą do opuszczonego domostwa Dwunożnych. Krucza Łapa ponownie odnajduje Jęczmienia, który poszedł za nim. On idzie naprzód i łączy się z nimi. Teraz z dodatkowym członkiem w grupie, gdy zapada zmierzch, docierają do płytkiego jeziora przy wodospadzie. Następnego dnia Krucza Łapa i inni chronią się w małej jaskini. Jest podekscytowany, że podróż dobiega końca. Odpoczywają o zmierzchu, ale zostają obudzeni przez grupę kotów domowych, z których jeden to Basza. Po tym, jak zaczyna dręczyć Kruczą Łapę, uderzył go między uszami. Pieszczochy zostawiają ich w spokoju, chociaż Basza syczy, że Krucza Łapa pożałuje. Krucza Łapa napotyka patrol wojowników Klanu Nieba, który przywołuje Liściastą Gwiazdę, aby z nią porozmawiać, gdyż Krucza Łapa jest przyjacielem Ognistej Gwiazdy. Odrzuca jego prośbę o dołączenie młodych kotów. Po jej pytaniu, dlaczego dwa koty nie mogą dołączyć do innych klanów, informuje ją, że klany opuściły swój stary las. Krucza Łapa i jego towarzysze podróży wracają do jaskini, gdy doświadcza mocniejszych bóli brzucha. Koty budzą się w nocy, aby znaleźć Klan Nieba nękany przez tę samą grupę typów pieszczochów, ale klan wydaje się nie bronić przed arogancją oraz dokazywaniem ze strony kotów. Krucza Łapa wraca do snu i marzy o ponownym odwiedzeniu Srebrnego Strumienia. Uświadamia sobie, że nie dożyje powrotu do domu i że jego czas dobiega końca. Poznaje Obserwującego Niebo i Chmurną Gwiazdę, którzy twierdzą, że Klan Nieba potrzebuje ich pomocy i że mogą dać im szansę zobaczenia potencjału Dzielnego i Pięknej. Jego sen kończy się, gdy Chmurna Gwiazda prosi go o pomoc. Następnego ranka budzi się i mówi Jęczmieniowi, że zobaczył coś, co pomoże jemu i kociakom. Ponownie podróżują do tego samego miejsca, aby spotkać patrol. Krucza Łapa pyta Rozbrzmiewającą Pieśń, czy może zobaczyć Liściastą Gwiazdę, i jest prowadzony do ich obozu. W swoim obozie spotyka przywódczynię, Ostrego Pazura i Kozią Burzę. Przed nimi objaśnia strategię uczenia kociaków wszelkich technik łowieckich. Kiedy przekonuje klan, ogłaszając to głośno, jego misja zostaje spełniona. Odwiedzają go Lwie Serce, Biała Burza i Błękitna Gwiazda we śnie, którzy chcą mu nadać imię wojownika. Ten jednak odmawia. Jego plan się powiódł, a Liściasta Gwiazda dziękuje Kruczej Łapie w imieniu Klanu Nieba za nauczenie kociaków technik łowieckich, by szanowały ich granice. Jest świadkiem ceremonii ucznia Dzielnego i Pięknej, którzy są teraz Dzielną Łapą i Piękną Łapą. Jednakże Krucza Łapa jest ranny podczas bitwy i zamiast być w jaskini medyczki, prosi o pozostanie przy drzewach. Z trudem wydyszał Jęczmieniowi, że będzie na niego czekał i znajdzie go, gdziekolwiek by nie był. Słyszy miauknięcie Liściastej Gwiazdy, że zostanie pożegnany jak prawdziwy wojownik. Skulony przy Jęczmieniu, umiera na przedniej łapie Jęczmienia. Wstaje z martwego ciała i odchodzi w cień, w kierunku ciepłego słońca i zapachu zdobyczy. Dług Rudego Ogona Rudy Ogon dostrzega Kruczą Łapę czyszczącą legowisko starszych wraz z Piaskową Łapą i Zakurzoną Łapą. Kiedy Rudy Ogon decyduje się na samotny patrol do Słonecznych Skał z Tygrysim Pazurem, Zakurzona Łapa narzeka, że Tygrysi Pazur pozwala Kruczej Łapie iść. Rudy Ogon konfrontuje się z Tygrysim Pazurem w sprawie swojej decyzji, ale wojownik odpowiada, że był to po prostu patrol graniczny. Rudy Ogon decyduje, że nie warto się z nim kłócić, a wojownik dodaje, że nie pozwoliłby, aby coś się stało Kruczej Łapie. Krucza Łapa ćwiczy ruchy bitewne na wyimaginowanym wrogu w drodze do Słonecznych Skał, a Tygrysi Pazur go chwali. Zależy mu na bitwie, a Rudy Ogon zauważa wpływ Tygrysiego Pazura na swojego ucznia. Rozważa późniejszą rozmowę z Błękitną Gwiazdą na temat Tygrysiego Pazura i jego negatywnego wpływu na trening ucznia. Rozkazuje dwóm kocurom rozdzielić się i oznaczyć skały, gdy Dębowe Serce przybywa z patrolem do ataku. Rudy Ogon nakazuje Kruczej Łapie uciekać, gdy rozpocznie się walka, zdając sobie sprawę, że przewyższa ich liczebność. Uczeń odmawia i warczy, że Tygrysi Pazur ma rację co do tchórzostwa zastępcy. Dębowe Serce rzuca się na ucznia, a Rudy Ogon staje przed nim. Nakazuje Kruczej Łapie uciekać ponownie, ale odmawia, powołując się na wojowników, którzy nie uciekli z walki. Zastępca namawia go sprowadzenia pomocy, ale Tygrysi Pazur przeciwdziała temu rozkazowi. Dębowe Serce grozi zabiciem Kruczej Łapy, a Rudy Ogon zabije go z powodu jego ochronnej potrzeby Kruczej Łapy. Uczeń dyszy, że jest dłużnikiem Rudego Ogona, ale zarówno jego mentor, jak i zastępca wrzeszczą na niego, by uciekał. Zastępca odpowiada, że uczeń nic mu nie jest winien i jest wdzięczny, że Tygrysi Pazur zgadza się z nim, by pozwolić mu odejść. Z Klanu Gwiazdy widzi, jak Nakrapiany Liść opatruje rany ucznia. Ciekawostki * Cherith przyznaje, że gdyby miałaby nazwać Kruczą Łapę wojowniczym imieniem, nazywał by się Krucze Skrzydło.Wyjawione na Trzecim Czasie Erin Hunter * Vicky powiedziała, że Krucza Łapa nigdy nie będzie miał swojej partnerki i kociąt.Wyjawione przez Eriny Hunter * Zostało ujawnione na Facebooku Vicky Holmes, że rodzicami Kruczej Łapy byli Kędzierzawa Skóra i Rudzikowe Skrzydło, a z nim w miocie był Zakurzona Skóra, choć Zakurzona Skóra robił wszystko, żeby zaprzeczyć, że był spokrewniony z Kruczą Łapą. * Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień woleli by umrzeć niż pozwolić Klanowi Krwi przejąć ich stodołę. * Nadal wierzy w Klan Gwiazdy, chociaż został samotnikiem.Wyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", strona 86 ** Ponieważ Krucza Łapa wierzy w Klan Gwiazdy i kodeks wojownika, taki jak Klany, jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Krucza Łapa dołączy do Klanu Gwiazdy, gdy umrze. Udowodniono, że jest to prawda, ponieważ jest widziany, jak daje Jeżynowemu Pazurowi jedno ze swoich dziewięciu żyć.Wyjawione w "Ostatecznym przewodniku", strona 56 * Vicky oświadczyła, że Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień kochali się przez całe życie i nigdy nie żałował opuszczenia Klanu Pioruna.Wyjawione przez Vicky na Facebooku * Krucza Łapa okazuje się być jednym z dwóch ulubionych kotów Vicky, ponieważ jest „nieśmiały, mówi głupie rzeczy pod presją i jest znacznie szczęśliwszy, żyjąc poza klanem, a nie w środku ruchliwej społeczności rządzonej przez reguły (kodeks wojownika).” Cytaty Galeria Bazy postaci Krucza Łapa.Kociak.png|Jako kociak Krucza Łapa.Uczeń.png|Jako uczeń Krucza Łapa.Samotnik.png|Jako samotnik Krucza Łapa. Wojownik.png|Jako wojownik Krucza Łapa.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień.Manga Serce Wojownika.png|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Serca wojownika" Krucza Łapa.Manga Szara Pręga i Mille.png|Wygląd w mandze "Przygody Szarej Pręgi" Kruk.png|Wygląd z okładki "Pożegnania Kruczej Łapy" Kodeks Klanów.png|Wygląd w "Kodeksie Klanów" Przygoda Szarej Pręgi.png|Wygląd w "Przygodzie Szarej Pręgi" Złamany Pokój.png|Wygląd w "Złamanym pokoju" Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy.png|Wygląd w "Ścieżce Kruczej Łapy" Przypisy }} cs:Havran de:Rabenpfote en:Ravenpaw es:Cuervo fi:Korppitassu fr:Nuage de Jais nl:Ravenpoot ru:Горелый Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Koty, które zmieniły klan Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa